Biological Testing Facility is designed to permit rapid evaluation of new compositions of matter, drug formulations, delivery systems, and devices for anti-fertility and endocrine activity. Preclincal studies for contraceptives. The task will support preclinical activities as described in the background. Further, animal support, clinical formulation, clinical batch preparation and release, safety and stability services necessary to provide GMP APIs that can be evaluated in the CCTN including all documentaion pursuant to filing an IND that wwould support bach release and testing in clinical trials will be supported by this task.